


Way To A Ranger's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Connor can see through the bull, Evan struggles with some stuff, Fluff, Jared tells some puns, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan finds a coffee shop by accident and finds himself coming back for more than just the coffee.





	Way To A Ranger's Heart

So maybe it wasn’t Evan’s best idea to motivate himself to try and go into a fairly common coffee shop. A popular coffee shop where it was crowded, not being able to hide out in a corner table because most of the seats were taken anyway, a long line that only got more irritated at him while he struggled to figure out what he wanted to drink, the cashier getting impatient, the judgemental looks as he ran out of there without ordering-    
  
‘ _ Breathe.’  _ __  
__  
It definitely was not the best idea. Why he even thought being determined to go in there during rush hour of all times should baffle him, but a voice in the back of his head thought it’d be good a experience for him to think back on whenever his anxiety made him feel like he couldn’t go in certain places. So much for that.    
  
His brief confidence was now replaced with shame and embarrassment, choosing to walk blocks away until he felt like he was far enough from the shop. There was no way he could actually show his face in that cluttered place again. Of course he couldn’t, what if they recognized him and started whispering that, ‘Hey that sweaty weird guy is back, he’s so nervous why does he even need coffee maybe we should just mess up his order so he won’t come back again and-’    
  
And maybe he should actually watch where he’s walking instead of stumbling over a sidewalk sign. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone around to see him knock it over but he still made sure to stand it back up as quick as he could. Now that he got a better look at the sign the writing on it did seem.. Strangely interesting, but odd. Evan wasn’t exactly sure what, ‘The Insanely Cool Kleinman Blend’ was, but it did leave him curious. Wait.    
  
Evan sucked in a shaky breath because not only had he just ran away from a coffee shop he had managed to end up at  __ another one. Luck certainly wasn’t on his side today. But from what he could tell through the small windows there wasn’t much of anyone in there, and Evan did need a close place to stay still in until his anxiety was calm enough for him to walk out of there without feeling like a wreck. Normally he'd go on walks through the outdoors, but he wasn't anywhere near a wide open space or forest as he'd like, so this would have to do. 

Nervously opening the door he couldn’t help but flinch at the chime of the doorbell.  _ ‘Calm down it’s just a bell, it’s not going to hurt you, of course it’s not.’ _ Evan felt embarrassed that he had to mentally reminded himself of the obvious. Trying to brush off the feeling he decided to focus on his surrounding instead. The shop was smaller than the previous one, the windows weren’t nearly as large as the last, some of the lights were dimmed instead of bright, wood floors instead of tile and a few paintings. All together it felt.. Comfortable. Upon further inspection Evan couldn’t help but noticing one painting was of a tree. Or to be more specific a sycamore tree. He felt himself smile as trivia over the tree ran through his head.  _ ‘The sycamore-’  _ _  
_

“Are you going to order? This isn’t an art gallery.” Evan held his breath for a beat, startled by the unfamiliar voice. He wasn’t sure on how to take the tone of the employee, but they didn’t sound like they were irritated by his hovering or impatient either. It was a start. Slowly he turned around fearing he’d come face to face with another judgemental look, but to his surprise the employee looked like he was a mix between bored and amused by Evan’s presence.  _ ‘Probably just a slow day for him.’  _ The thought wasn’t exactly reassuring, but it calmed him down just enough to actually go over to the counter. “I um- yeah, sorry. I’ll have..” Once again he wasn’t prepared. This time there was no one to rush him, but he could still feel the pressure.  _ ‘I just walked in here and he probably thinks I’m loitering and I’ll have to run home and-’  _ __  
__  
“I highly recommend trying today’s special blend, made by yours truly.” The employee- or well ‘Jared’ as his name tag said must have sensed his struggle and decided to show some mercy. Or maybe he was just doing his job, either way it made Evan feel slightly at ease. Before he could respond another voice chimed in.    
  
“If he wants to get deathly sick he’ll order that.” Evan’s eyes flickered over to the male speaking, noting how he barely looked up from his phone, a bored, but smug expression on his face.    
  
“Shut up Connor, if he’s not lame like  _ you  _ he’ll order it.” Jared rolled his eyes followed by throwing up a middle finger towards the other employee. Connor only shrugged at the hand gesture, hiding a smile behind his hand. For a moment Evan didn’t feel as stressed while he amusingly, yet anxiously watched their encounter. Not the duo he’d imagine to be working in a coffee shop, which made things all the more better.    
  
Evan laughed quietly, quickly trying to hide it behind a fake cough when Jared’s gaze was suddenly on him once more. He didn’t want his quiet laughter to make the other mad at him but telling by Jared’s expression it had made him seem like he was almost pleased by the reaction. “Is it- um, not too bitter? I mean I can try it- I uh, just really prefer my coffee to be sweet.” Evan could feel his face heat up by the explanation. It’s not like he  _ had  _ to drink bitter coffee since it was the default flavor, but everyone had their own preferences. Though his thoughts were strained now over worrying about Jared’s opinion on him. First impressions were always stressful.  __ ‘Will he think I’m lame now he seemed like he meant it.. Or maybe I could just try to sip it slowly, it might not be so bad. But what if he could see right through me and I have to leave another coffee shop for years or never return.”    
  
Once again his unreasonable internal struggle ended by the sound of Jared’s voice. “Words can’t describe my masterpiece that is this blend, you have to taste it to believe it.” Evan hadn’t ever heard anyone talk with so much pride about their coffee making skills- actually he never heard anyone sound as proud as Jared. It wasn’t necessarily annoying, in fact it felt oddly refreshing to Evan. Jared seemed like he could just talk freely about himself despite getting negative feedback.    
  
“You probably can’t handle it, so for now I’ll just make you something sickeningly sweet. I’ll surprise you. I’m guessing to go?” Jared asked expectantly, Evan nodding in response quickly. He never really was one for surprises all they did was only fuel his anxiety, so putting his trust in someone he’s only known for less than five minutes didn’t make him feel exactly at ease. Connor looked like he wanted to remark on blindly trusting Jared, but remained silent since Evan really wasn’t trying to hide his nervousness towards the thought. Not like he could if he even tried anyway.    
  
Shortly after Jared returned back to the counter with a small to-go cup. There was a glint in his eyes that Evan wasn’t sure on how to take. “I’m sure you’ll appreciate how thoughtful I was when you taste it.” Evan felt himself smile by how so genuinely satisfied Jared sounded with himself. He hardly knew Jared and his words could just be for an egotistical reason but despite that Evan felt like he could be somewhat at ease near him. Mostly. The wave of nervousness came crashing down on Evan shortly after by the ringing of the cash register. Dealing with change was always a mess for him. Inhaling slowly Evan fumbled with his cash and change, the sound of a dime hitting the floor making his nerves spike up. “Um, here- keepthechange!” His face was red from embarrassment, not meaning for his voice to crack. Like a gust of wind he was grabbing his cup, leaving behind five dollars, and out the door without looking back.

' _Smooth, Hansen.’_ __  
__  
It wasn’t until Evan was a few blocks away that he actually tried the mystery blend. True to Jared’s word it was very sweet. But not sickeningly sweet since he kept taking careful sips. Caramel, chocolate, whipped cream, milk- he could barely taste the coffee in it. Maybe today wasn’t the worst day of his week after all.   
  
\-   
  
  
Barely a week later Evan found himself once again outside the newly discovered coffee shop. The only reasoning why he couldn't come was because he had just spent most of his days at work. It was peaceful for him at least, but the craving for the new coffee was starting to get to him. 

 

While hesitating to open the door his eyes landed on the sidewalk sign, but the name of the blend ‘Bittersweet Ending’ didn't exactly appeal to him so he entered without thinking on it. This time when the doorbell rung he felt oddly proud with himself for not flinching at it. Everyone had their small victories once in awhile.

  
“Look who’s back! You ran away before you could try my blend, I would have felt offended if you never showed up again.” Jared leaned on the counter as Evan hesitated to walk over to him. Things seemed like they were last time he was there. Barely anyone in there, Connor messing with his phone, Jared actually wanting to socially interact with him. It all felt comfortable to Evan.    
  
“So you sulking and being moody around here up until now was you being  _ not _ offended?” Connor remarked casually as if he hadn’t just blew away Jared’s facade of ‘playing it cool.’    
  
Jared only grumbled something incoherent and Evan held his breath for a few seconds, frowning at the thought that he had made Jared upset. It wasn’t his intention to make him wait in suspense, Evan didn’t think he’d care about it, but felt bad about assuming.     
  
“I um- I actually really liked it. That’s why I came back- for another. Not that I don’t enjoy your company! It's nice I think? I just met you so I don't really… um, anyway I had to work, I’m sorry.” Evan’s ears burned while his shoulders slumped. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Jared out of sheer embarrassment from his honest rambling. Thankfully Jared seemed pleased by his response telling by his laughter- or he was just laughing at his nervousness, but he clarified before Evan’s thoughts could spiral downward. “You came back for my coffee  _ and  _ my sparkling personality. No need to be sorry about  _ that _ .” Jared grinned and Evan opened his mouth to speak but Jared was already making Evan’s coffee before he could get a word out to that. If he didn’t think Jared had much of an ego before he certainly did now. 

   
“You know that’s a dangerous thing you're doing, fueling his ego like that.” Connor sighed, setting down his phone. Considering he had to work with Jared until his shift was over Evan could see how that could get to his nerves. 

  
“I was just trying to, you know, clear the air.” Evan said quietly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. One of his nervous habits that was hard to break but no one ever showed any concern or irritation over it. 

  
“Connor quit harassing my new  _ favorite  _ customer.” Evan wondered how he could say that so casually. Just hearing it made his face start to feel warm.  _ ‘I’ve only been here twice why am I his favorite? Maybe he's just joking, or it's because I left a tip because of my anxiety or does he never get complimented for his coffee or in general-”  _

 

“Are you going to leave another generous tip or will you not run out of here like some startled cat?” To Evan that probably felt like a nice way to put his last encounter. 

 

“I won’t- run out of here I mean. But I do have to, um, go home and do some stuff on my laptop.”  _ Very specific _ , but it was the truth at least. Evan stopped fumbling with his shirt long enough to hand Jared over the exact change and he once again felt oddly proud of himself for not dropping any change this time. His hand had brushed Jared’s for a brief moment which caused his mind to short circuit by the casual, but soft contact.  _ ‘Is it weird to think he has soft hands, I barely touched it but I haven't really held hands with anyone- except my mom, but it felt nice oh my God stopthinkingaboutholdinghands.’  _

 

“Next time just bring your laptop in here, not like this place is always buzzing. Jared could bother you instead of me that’d be a nice bonus.” Connor smiled at the thought while Evan stared at him in disbelief that he could just say that so painfully honest- and right in front of Jared too. 

 

“Wow that was pretty damn rude, at least his company is more lively than yours.” Connor scoffed in response to that. 

 

“I mean you  _ could  _ do that, if you wanted.” Jared suggested as well, only shrugging at the thought. It was pretty peaceful in there and Evan found himself considering it.

 

“I um, I will- when I can, see you!” He rushed out his words, grabbing his coffee and glanced at Jared to see a small glint in his eyes. What’s that all about, is he actually pleased he was coming back? It did mean more business, that's what Evan told himself anyway. Evan really never looked at his eyes before and now that he caught a glimpse he couldn’t help but think how pretty they were.  _ ‘Soft hands and pretty eyes. Stooop.’  _ He mentally whined at himself, wanting to get out of there before his mind wandered again. That was the last thing he needed. Before Evan was out the door he got what sounded almost like a chipper, “Come again!”   
  


\-   
  
  
The next time Evan was off he was already making his way back to the coffee shop; his right hand clenching the messenger bag strap that held his laptop within it. It was strange that he felt so compelled to keep coming back there despite feeling embarrassed by himself. He wasn't honestly sure why Jared seemed like he was actually enjoying his company. It wasn't like he contributed much anyway besides nervous vibes and a few honest compliments. Maybe he just instantly liked anyone willing to send some compliments his way. 

 

_ ‘Why don't you just get to know him instead of trying to guess and assume.’  _ It was a nice thought, but whenever Evan actually tried to be friendly he'd make himself somehow get anxious or he’d get brushed off. Getting closer to Jared was a nice comforting thought. His mom would probably be proud of him too. 

 

Rounding the corner Evan raised an eyebrow at the sidewalk sign that read, ‘The Unbeanown.’ It sounded alarming to him, what would even be in that- actually who would even try that? Probably someone adventurous. Opening the door Evan looked back at the sign and stood awkwardly near the entrance letting his gaze roam around the shop. Jared nor Connor were at the counter, but in their case it was near noontime so maybe they took a lunch break. 

 

_ ‘Maybe I should come back later I don't want to disturb either of them..’  _ With a sigh Evan was about to turn around when he heard a loud familiar voice. 

 

“Are you  _ always  _ in a rush? You just got here and you’re already leaving. Slow down will you.” Evan could have sworn he sounded disappointed at one point, but it was covered by sarcasm and laughter.

 

“N-no I’m not, I didn't want to, bother you if you were, uh eating.” Evan said the last part almost too quietly, but his reasoning seemed to have gotten across to Jared as he made a hand signal for him to come closer. Squeezing his bag strap Evan quickly made his way over. 

 

“I  _ was  _ about to, but I can make time for you I guess.” Jared lazily smiled, while leaning his hand on his face. Unsure if he was serious or sarcastic Evan felt the need to apologize, but Jared looked hardly phased by the disruption. “Your usual, and for here this time?” Jared asked nonchalantly, flickering his gaze to Evan’s handbag and back up to Evan. Evan nodded in response placing the change on the counter; Jared already working on his coffee.

 

Evan took a seat beside a small table near the only tree painting. While he hung his bag on the back of his chair and waited for his laptop to start he felt oddly warm.  _ ‘Your usual.’  _ The words rung in his head repeatedly. It had only been his third time there and he has a usual already.  _ Jared  _ knows what to get him without him feeling like an anxious mess. 

 

By the time his laptop was ready to go Jared was setting down a small cup of coffee with a generous amount of shaved chocolate bits and caramel sprinkled on top of the whip cream. Evan smiled fondly up towards Jared but before he could thank him he was already gone. 

 

Evan tried to hide his disappointment, opening up his work documents hoping that'd take his mind off it, but of course it was never that simple. Jared was on break of course he'd want to be done with Evan as quick as possible. Sighing softly Evan lifted up the cup, closing his eyes while taking slow sips. 

 

The sound of a chair sliding against the wooden floors made him open his eyes snap open in surprise. Setting his cup down, he gripped the handle harder than he needed to.

 

Jared plopped himself down into the chair near Evan, a bottle of water and a sandwich in a plastic baggy were placed on the table. “I figured you'd love to have my company, who wouldn't with a guy like me?” Jared flashed Evan a grin that made Evan feel warm once more.  _ ‘He’s willingly wanting to sit with me- have lunch beside me. He's egotistical, but nice and has a pretty nice smile too- no we're not going down that road again, shut up. Just enjoy the company.’  _ Evan’s face burned so he ‘tried’ hiding himself behind his cup, taking a large amount of sips. He was surprised he didn't actually burn himself, but that didn't compared to his astonishment over the fact that Jared had  _ wanted _ to join him. 

 

“U-um, just you today?” Evan asked out of curiosity, but also to make conversation if Jared questioned his red face. It was a bit odd to see the place almost abandoned, but then again he was still new to the place. 

 

“Connor’s off today, but my manager is in. I'm sure you'll see her soon, I don't get why she came in today I can hold down the fort by myself.” Jared shrugged, looking like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Evan believed he probably could, but if it got too busy it was always nice to have help. 

 

“I'm sure she will one day- you seem capable of it.” Evan reassured him, a small smile directed towards Jared and he has almost missed the small and brief smile he got in return. Jared looked like he was going to remark on it, but decide to go back to eating instead. Evan quickly looked back towards his laptop, setting down his cup figuring he might as well get some work done before his mind wandered again. Not that he didn't completely mind mentally complimenting Jared, it was just… Distracting. And he needed to at least be productive today instead of lingering on thoughts about Jared.  _ ‘Don't be weird Evan, come on.’  _

 

It was silent for awhile, only the sounds of typing and Jared eating quietly. To Evan this all felt comfortable. Even his social anxiety wasn't tormenting him. Maybe it was the coffee shop's atmosphere or Jared being easy to talk to and be around, or maybe both things. 

 

Evan was so at peace he barely registered the sound of footsteps coming near their table, an unfamiliar voice making his fingers pause against his keyboard. 

 

“Jared? There you are, you never eat out here.. Is this a friend of yours?” By the fact that there was no chime from the door he could only assume this was the manager Jared had mentioned. She looked down at him with a warm smile and knowing eyes behind her glasses. Her presences was nice, but Evan still felt nervous under her watchful eyes. 

 

“New daily customer.” Jared shrugged, giving his food more attention than his own boss, not bothering to comment on the assumption that the two were friends. 

 

“Oh! That’s so wonderful to hear, I hope my employees and café are well met to your standards and satisfaction. I'm the founder and owner of this fine establishment, obviously by the name of my shop, ‘Beck’s Blend’, so it's a delight to be informed that your presence will help further my success. Alana Beck.” The manager-  _ Alana _ beamed proudly, a hand held out for Evan as if she wanted to make their new found acquaintanceship official. 

 

“E-Evan, uh Hansen.” If he even thought to say more he knew he'd just start to ramble and get embarrassed by his own words. It was a miracle that he was able to somewhat calmly process all she had said without feeling too overwhelmed. Evan moved his hand away from the keyboard, quickly rubbing the sweat off on his pants. He only hoped she wouldn't notice or bring it up, thankfully she didn't once they shook hands. 

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance! If you need any assistance feel free to call on me!” Alana smiled before she was heading back behind the counter, assuming she was going back to her own work. 

 

Jared let out a laugh, his lunch already gone. “You look like you've just been hit by a whirlwind.” He snickered, raising an eyebrow at Evan. 

 

“U-um, I never met anyone like her before. I don't mean that in a bad way! I mean- she's very confident and nice.” Evan looked down at his keyboard, fingers gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. 

 

“She's something.” Jared joked, yet smiled fondly. 

 

The door chimed lightly and Jared was already up on his feet, sighing quietly. “Well back to the old grind.”  _ ‘Did he just make a pun or was that on accident, or maybe he just wanted to use the expression.’  _

 

Unsure and slightly disappointed by the lack of company Evan replied quietly. “Yeah. I should finish, you know the rest of my work.” Evan hid his disappointment behind a fake smile, taking a sip from his cup. 

 

“See you again- or whatever.” Jared didn't wait for Evan to reply already collecting his trash, as the customer tapped their foot impatiently. There wasn't anyone in there except himself so he didn't see what the hurry was. Jared was pretty quick at his job anyway.

 

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence Evan spoke up, “Y-yeah, see you!” 

 

Jared paused for a second, continuing to get back to work, smiling as he had his back turned to Evan. 

 

Evan downed the rest of his coffee feeling embarrassed by being louder than intended. It was probably for the best that Jared didn't respond back to that. There wasn't much left to say and Evan found himself feeling more flustered by himself recently.

 

Soon the place began to get busy which wasn't helping Evan’s anxiety. He tried typing as quick as he could to finish, letting out a sigh of relief when he saved his documents. Yeah being surrounded by strangers while working wasn't his ideal situation and was thankful he could rush out of there to avoid any internal conflict. 

 

Leaving a generous tip behind, he gripped his messenger bag strap tightly as he edged closer to the door. Turning his attention towards the counter he wanted to say his goodbyes to Jared, but decided against the idea. There were too many people and he didn't want eyes on him. Judgemental looks, quiet whispers, annoyed expressions for disrupting Jared’s work- 

 

_ ‘Breathe in and out. You can go home now or go for a walk.’  _

 

Evan gripped onto that comforting thought and froze when he made accidental eye contact with Jared.  _ ‘Oh God what do I do, I can't say something I'm almost out of here, but that’d be rude wouldn't it? Of course it's rude. He's taking time to acknowledge me leaving should I just- should I. I.’  _

 

Words failed him even internally. Jared noticed his fidgeting and simply gave Evan a small smile and a wave, returning back to his other customers. 

 

Exhaling deeply Evan waved back lamely unsure if Jared noticed it or not. Finally he was able to leave, grateful for the pleasant breeze outside. And not to mention how grateful he was towards Jared for breaking the awkward and anxious moments. 

 

A walk away from town to clear his thoughts before he headed home sounded like a nice idea. 

 

\- 

 

Evan found himself routing his path back again to Alana’s coffee shop on his next day off. It was only the fourth time being there but he wasn't afraid to admit to himself that, yeah it's probably going to be a weekly place for him to go to. He was sure they probably wouldn't really notice his absence anyway, but he did have his job to focus on, it was understandable. Being outside to work was one of the few peaceful things in his life and he felt lucky enough to be spending his time out around nature. 

 

Before walking in he made sure to check the sidewalk sign. Not like he  _ had  _ to, it wasn't like he was going to order anything different. But nonetheless it was still amusing to read even if it did have some bad puns at times. 

 

“Espresso yourself..” Evan let out a loud sigh, shaking his head but his lips twitched up at the joke.

 

The door chimed announcing his arrival, getting a few glances from people in the shop, thankfully they didn't linger on him long since their focus went back to their laptops. It wasn't busy and crowded which Evan was also thankful for. 

 

His eyes landed on Jared and Connor, the two both caught up arguing over who knows what to notice him. Though Connor looked amused so maybe he was just trying to get under Jared’s skin. Feeling brave Evan decided to edge closer to the counter, thinking maybe he could break Jared’s apparent angry without getting anxious over it.

 

“I am  _ not  _ a gold digger! He just  _ enjoys _ my company and work.” Jared was crossing his arms and-  _ oh.  _ They were talking about him. Arguing over his tipping. He was less than five feet away from the counter but felt like he was frozen to the floor. 

 

“Yeah I'm sure he really  _ loves  _ your service.” Connor sneered while Jared glared at him. If looks could kill he'd probably have Connor in pieces by now. 

 

“At least I’m not trying to look like some edge lo-” Evan weakly cleared his throat, which was enough to get Jared to stop and acknowledge him. 

 

“I do, um. Enjoy your company, and again I really, you know, like the coffee you make for me.” Evan chimed in, feeling his ears burn but kept telling himself it was worth it if it'd help to blow the storm away between the other two.

 

Jared’s annoyed expression switched to a triumphant one. “ _ See,  _ told you so Connor.” He looked like he wanted to rub in the fact that he was right some more but directed his attention back to Evan, which made Evan feel a bit weird on the inside. He brushed it off as Jared spoke. 

 

“Here or to go? I'm assuming to go since you're probably going to go back into your shell once you leave.” Evan nodded towards the first part, shifting uncomfortably. Wasn't the nicest way to put it and the rest of his day was planned on walking around, but he didn't feel the need to tell Jared that minor information. While Jared went to make his coffee he thought about how he sounded kind of offended.  _ ‘Maybe he just wanted you to stay without wanting to ask you or thought the last time you were here you didn't enjoy sitting with him. Don't just stand there and let him assume the worst.’  _

 

“Don't let that grimlin get to you, that's just how he expresses himself.” Connor spoke up, letting Evan’s broken thoughts come to a halt. It didn't entirely explain everything but it was good enough. There was a deeper meaning to it but Evan didn't have time at the moment to linger on it as Jared appeared back with his coffee. 

 

Evan nervously placed the exact change on the counter and awkwardly cleared his throat, looking at anything that wasn't Jared. “I um- I don't have to type for work often, I just felt like coming out- to see- for some coffee. I’msorrythankyouforthecoffee.” 

 

And with that he was already rushing himself out the door. If he had glanced back he would have saw the rare soft expression on Jared’s face. 

 

-

 

Once again Evan made his way back to the café on his day off, feeling like by now his last encounter had simmered down enough. To him if he was able to come back the next day and pretended he didn't completely embarrass himself it wouldn't go so well. Fearing for comments on it or questioning about what his deal was. He didn't  _ choose _ to have anxiety over this or in general. No one can pick on that sort of stuff, who would even want it anyway? 

 

Shoving the negative thoughts aside Evan decided to read the sidewalk sign- once again feeling unimpressed. The sign had read, ‘Brewtal Awakening.’ He could only assume it was something that'd keep you up all night. 

 

Upon entering he noticed it was fairly busy and only Jared seemed to be at the counter. Jared only noticed him until after he was finished with his last customer and gave him a small hand gesture to come closer. Well, he was going to anyway, but Jared seemed like he had something on his mind. 

 

“You don't  _ always  _ have to freak out and rush off. I know you get jittery,” So he did notice, which absolutely did not help Evan’s nerves. At all. “And it's not like I care if you said something that, personally would smother me in embarrassment, but it's not that big of a deal. ‘Cides, it's-” Jared closed his mouth instantly, looking like he was going over a number of things in his mind, but made sure to choose his words carefully. “-it’s different. In a good way, that you at least say more than five words to us. Most people who come in here barely say anything other than their order are too ‘busy’ to talk.” 

 

Jared sighed, readjusting his glasses. “To go?” Evan completely forgot about the coffee- which in his case wasn't too smart since he was standing in a coffee shop, but the sudden serious conversation had thrown him off guard. “Y-yeah. I'm sorry.” He replied weakly. 

 

Jared hummed in response, turning away from Evan to get started on his usual order. It never occurred to Evan that Jared would actually care that much about his quick exits. Right now he felt like going on a walk, so for once being prepared he had the money already on the counter patiently waiting for the other. 

 

Jared returned handing over Evan’s to go cup, their fingers brushing briefly past each other. Evan held his breath for a moment trying to slow down his thought process.  _ ‘Don't, no, not again. I already know his hands are smooth- I mean soft. Ugh, is there anything else I should add? No wait- just stop.’  _

 

Jared watched Evan closely, tapping his fingers lightly on the counter. “Just don't stress over it that much.” He referred back to their topic, Evan nodding back. That was easier said than done. Jared meant well, and it was the thought that counts.

 

“Y-yeah, see you later. Um, thank you.” 

 

“Don't mention it. Unless you want to talk about how insanely cool that was of me, then be my guest.” Jared grinned, earning a laugh and an eye roll from Evan.

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

-

 

As time went on they fell into a comfortable routine. Evan came there often when he wasn’t working, Jared would be making his usual order, to go or for there depending on if Evan would bring his messenger bag or not. Or if it was busy and he still brought his bag he’d make him one to go anyway, knowing Evan wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything with it being crowded.  
  
Evan always making sure to read the sign before he came in. Jared commented on it one day asking if he wanted something different or just admired the thought put into the puns, to which Evan had remarked about them being cheesy and Jared telling him he’s just in denial about his love for them. Evan didn’t confirm or deny if he liked them or not, but he was amused by most of them.   
  
Connor or Alana would be there on the unschedule days he’d come in. Connor would make small chats with Evan or he’d be bickering with Jared over something trivial. Sometimes would Jared seem to feel insulted, Connor would be as well, but if the taller of the two had the upper hand he’d be more-so entertained while seeming ever-so casual. Throwing around insults at each other until they defused the situation themselves or Evan would break it off.   
  


Alana would proudly, yet excitedly tell him about the current status of her business doing fairly well within the weeks. He didn’t spend as nearly as much time around her as he did with Jared, but despite that she always seemed to feel comfortable around him. When they weren’t talking about her work or having small talks she’d mention a girl named Zoe- who he later was told that she was her girlfriend and Connor’s sister. Or ‘Connor’s only better half’ as Jared called her.    
  
When it wasn’t busy there Evan would toss around the idea of it being a home away from home.    
  
It was late afternoon when Evan entered the shop one day. It wasn’t completely crowded, but also not deserted. Jared was already making his ‘sickeningly sweet’ cup of coffee, and Evan felt his stomach do a small flip at that.  _ ‘Calm down he does this all the time. It isn't the first time he's done this for you. But it is nice every time.’  _ __  
  


“What's even in your special blend? Has anyone actually ordered it before?” Evan smiled, referring to Jared’s ‘Insanely Cool Kleinman Blend.’  __  
  


“I told you before you have to taste it to find out. And  _ tons  _ of people have tried it.” Jared said in a matter-of-fact manner, handing Evan his coffee. Evan wasn't sure if he was bullshitting or not. It was always hard to tell with Jared.

 

“I can't imagine someone even saying those words to you.” Unless they told him they wanted today's special. 

 

“You don't have to imagine it because it's  _ reality. _ If you didn't always have these sugar coma coffees I'd make you one.” 

 

“Well-” 

 

A loud clearing of the throat from behind him made Evan feel frozen in his spot. 

 

“ _ Excuse me _ some people actually have places to be. There's more important things to do than have idle chit-chat on the job.” The tone of the impatient man rung throughout the coffee shop. Normally if Jared had customers he'd just tell Evan to wait by the counter for him so they could pick up where they left off. He was normally fine with that, but this time he felt like he wanted the ground to open up from under him. It was a drastic thought, but it was how he felt in that moment. 

 

Jared looked like he wanted to break the guy into a million pieces, while Evan tried to control his br a thing an anxiety.

 

“I-I'm sorry- sorry.” Evan said weakly trying to maneuver past the guy with his coffee in his hands. However just as Evan was trying to move past him he got shoved by the same guy. His coffee splashed against his shirt, then the cup was on the ground and the whole room went quiet. 

 

Evan's breathing was uneven, his chest was burning but he hardly gave that any thought while all eyes were on him. 

 

“Watch where you're going!” The man broke the silence. Evan directed his eye contact to the floor, there was no way he could look anyone in the eye right now. 

 

“Hey, what the  _ hell-”  _

 

“N-no I'm sorry- sorry I didn't- I wasn't trying-” Evan cut off Jared, feeling bad seconds later about doing so. He knew Jared's anger wasn't directed towards him, but he didn't want the situation to escalate.

 

His throat was closing up and tears were stinging at the corner of his eyes threatening to drop.  _ ‘No this can't be happening, not here. This hasn't happened in months why now. I can't- people are staring. There's a mess on the floor. Jared’s angry- Alana’s here now to see this mess. My mess. I'm a mess I can't breathe.’  _

 

“E-excuse me-” Evan barely managed to say, rushing to the bathroom as quick as he could. Jared was calling after him, but now wasn't the time to have an anxiety attack in the middle of the shop. 

 

Evan slammed the door shut so he could lean against it. Fortunately there wasn't anyone in there. He  _ needed  _ to be alone. 

 

_ ‘Breathe. You're fine, it’ll be okay. You can clean up, apologize and walk out of here. But then all eyes will be on you as soon as you walk out that door. They're probably whispering about it. I'll have to stayhereuntilclosingtime. I'm not fine, it won't be okay.’  _

 

Tears were falling down his face, his body starting to shake from feeling so overwhelmed. Finally moving away from the door he thought splashing water in his face would help him out. Unfortunately it didn't have much of an effect on improving his current state. 

 

Feeling paranoid that anyone could walk in on him he decided to take shelter in the last bathroom stall. He threw the lid down and sat on top of it, bringing his knees to his chest, letting his head fall on top of his knees. Miserable didn't even compare to how he felt now. 

 

Evan wasn't exactly sure how long we was in there, he knew it wasn't  _ that  _ long, maybe not even five minutes but the sound of the door opening and closing had made him held his breath.  _ ‘Maybe they won't notice me, or ignore me or-’  _

 

“Evan?” There was a soft, but concerned voice breaking his train of thought and  _ oh.  _ It was Jared. He was overwhelmed that Jared was checking up on him, both in a good and bad way. Good because Jared was actually concerned for his well being. Bad because he didn't want anyone- or more importantly  _ Jared  _ of all people to see him like this.

 

Evan should have spoke up- he really should, but he didn't want to know how horrible his voice might sound or if he could even get any words out. There was also the fact that he didn’t want the other to see his face after crying. Jared knew he was in there so he wasn't completely avoiding him, he could probably hear his quiet sobs anyway.

 

There was gentle knocking on his stall door- and yep he couldn't stay in there until closing time like he wanted to. Hesitantly unlocking and opening up the door Evan glanced up at Jared. 

 

Jared looked so worried. Evan felt a pang of guilt over it, but his mind helpfully reminded him that at least he wasn't angry anymore. Not feeling so ‘brave’ anymore he shifted his gaze to the floor. 

 

“Are you- shit Evan, come here.” Jared hesitated before placing a hand on Evan’s wrist, only for the other to recoil from the touch. A flash of hurt passed by Jared’s face which made Evan feel ten times worse.    
  
“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean t-to I’m not…” Evan let out a shaky breath. This isn’t what he wanted, he didn’t want to hurt Jared either by a misunderstanding.    
  
Evan moved his hand to reach over to Jared’s, a wave of relief washing over him when Jared entwined their fingers and squeezed reassuringly. He still felt anxious and breathless, but a warm sensation that someone was actually there for him- trying to help him through this was almost comforting. 

  
It was a short trip, but Jared had only wanted them to go near the sinks. Evan had feared he wanted to take him outside of the bathroom, but was relieved to know they weren’t leaving. He felt disappointed when Jared let go of his hand. Instead of dwelling on it he used the time to roughly rub at his tearstained face with his wrist.    
  
Jared returned with a few wet paper towels, gently rubbing at Evan’s shirt and frowning. “You’re not burned are you?”    
  
“N-no I don’t think so.. I’m fine- don’t-” Evan clamped his mouth shut at the look Jared shot him. Okay, so he wasn’t  _ completely  _ fine and Jared could see right through it.    
  
“The stains will probably be a bitch to get out, but I’m sure you’ve got a whole closet full of polos anyway.” Jared smiled up at Evan, casually tossing a paper towel away in the trash. It was true though, he did have a good bit of them. There were never enough polo shirts in his opinion.    
  
Evan found himself smiling weakly at Jared’s effort to try and lighten up the mood. It was considerate of him and Evan appreciated it. 

“I know you’re probably not wanting to leave here, but you can now. Alana was able to clear the shop out for awhile.”    
  
“I didn’t mean to be in an inconvenience I’m sorry- I hope I didn’t ruin her business today..” Evan nervously rubbed at his elbow, only stopping when Jared held up a hand to him.    
  
“She did it out of the kindness of her heart _. _ You didn’t ruin anything.” Jared sighed, trying to reassure Evan none of this was even his fault.    
  
Evan looked away still feeling like it  _ was  _ his fault. The rational part of his mind wasn’t responding at the time.  _ ‘They didn’t have to do all of this. I could have just waited it out.’  _ __  
__  
While Evan was stuck in his own head, Jared was quietly debating something himself. The shorter of the two seemed hesitant before he was gently hugging Evan.    
  
Evan stiffened by the contact, but soon felt himself relaxing into it. Slowly his arms were hanging around Jared’s shoulders loosely.  _ ‘This is.. nice.’   _ __  
__  
They remained like that for awhile until Jared broke away. Evan’s breathing was getting even once more. His previous thoughts stuffed away by Jared physically comforting him.    
  
Evan didn’t even notice that Jared’s hand was in his once more until he felt his hand being tugged.    
  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.”    
  
\-    
  


It was a week after the incident before Evan even thought to go back to Alana's shop. He knew rationally that he had nothing to fear; Alana and Jared both understood the situation. His anxiety seemed to disagree with that, of course it would. Work had helped take his mind off it, which he was thankful for. 

 

The sun was setting when Evan arrived, only about ten minutes left until the place closed. In a way he did plan that out thinking the place would be nearly deserted when he arrived. Thankfully it was. 

 

When Evan entered his eyes met with Jared’s. The other had an unreadable expression but seemed to perk up by Evan’s return. 

 

“I was starting to think you weren't coming back. Knew you couldn't stay away from here. Or me to be more specific.” Evan swore he sounded hurt, but if Jared was he was masking it up with follow up laughter.  

 

“I-I'm sorry, I just..” Jared held up a hand to stop whatever Evan had to say next. 

 

“You don't have to explain, go take a seat.” 

 

Evan was briefly confused on why he wanted him to stay. Weren't they closing soon? He at least thought Jared wanted to go home. Complying, Evan took his usual seat by the sycamore tree painting. 

 

Jared returned shortly with Evan’s usual- something that he had  _ missed.  _ Not only that, it was so much more. Alana’s cheery and confident company, Jared's weird sense of humor, nice comfortable small chats with Connor, Jared and Connor bickering over small things, the way Jared always tried to fish compliments out of him, Jared letting their fingers linger when he hands him his coffee- 

 

_ ‘Slow down there Hansen.’  _

 

“You don't have to worry anymore, about that guy I mean.”  _ Oh.  _ They were going to have this talk. Not the best topics Evan felt like touching but he heard Jared out. 

 

“Alana really chewed him out. She's not a fan of someone who harasses one of our regulars. Especially someone she's fond of as well. Connor was really pissed off too.” Jared sat across from Evan, staring down at the water bottle in his hands, smiling to himself.

 

“She didn't h-have to do that for me. I’m sorry.” His fingers were fidgeting on the handle of his coffee cup, another small nervous habit he had picked up.

 

“You say sorry a lot.” 

 

“Sorry-” 

 

Jared snickered and shook his head. Typical Evan. 

 

“Hey um, don't you normally leave early?” It dawned on him that it was odd seeing Jared around late in the evening. Normally Alana took over then.

 

“Being the kind and generous guy I am, as you  _ should  _ know, I told Alana I'd cover things here while she went out. Zoe was free and came over so I thought I'd throw Alana a bone, you know?  _ See _ , I can be kind without getting some personal gain from it.” Jared said with as much pride Evan heard him speak with, finding himself smiling at the proud tone from Jared. 

 

“That was very considerate of you. And the place is still standing so she was right to trust you.” Evan grinned at the baffled look Jared gave him. 

 

“Holy shit Evan, no need to be a savage.” Jared was grinning back at him, always surprised by Evan's rare unusual sides. 

 

It was past closing time and the two continued on catching up, slowly drinking their drinks until they were both empty. 

 

“I should uh, get home now before it gets dark out.” Evan sighed not wanting to leave, but knew how anxious being out at night made him feel.

 

“See you again?” It was that small, rare hopeful tone Jared used that Evan found himself smiling to. 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

-

 

“Do you do odd jobs for a living?” 

 

It was a pretty average day, Evan following his usual routine, but the question had knocked him off guard. Did.. did Jared actually not know? Jared never hovered around him when he brought his laptop in, only sitting beside him when he was on lunch break or the place wasn't busy. It never did occur to Evan until now that he never even mentioned what he did for a living or was ever asked.

 

“What- no. I’m a park ranger. I always write down reports and observations that I see around the park monthly when I bring my laptop here.”

 

“A  _ park ranger?  _ You always look so happy about every time you’re writing I just assumed you were typing up something kinky to yourself or someone.” Evan’s face turned bright red. Who would even do that in public? He started sputtering while Jared laughed at his flustered state.

 

“Give him a break, that actually sounds oddly fitting for him.” Connor chimed in, leaning against the counter. Evan really never had to interact with much of anyone, only his boss and coworkers since his part mainly relied on keeping watch and checking up on certain parts of the park. It  _ was  _ fitting and comforting for him.

 

“I could see it. You probably have a uniform and everything too! You should wear it one day here, I'd  _ love  _ to see it. It's so rare for you to be in anything other than a polo shirt.” Jared was grinning and Evan was having a hard time knowing if he was being sarcastic or serious. Probably a mix.

 

“Why don't you just come to the park? I’m working tomorrow, but I could give you a guided tour when I’m done patrolling and making sure everything's not disturbed. Oh um, if you're not working- that is. Or is that too late in the evening, but it’s only the middle of May so it’s light out for awhile. Or if you don't have anything else to do, you probably do I'm sorry youdon’thaveto-” Jared laughed waving a hand at Evan, the other looking away from Jared, embarrassed from his rambling.

 

“Yeah, sure I can. Evening sounds great. Just text me the directions and I'll be by.” Jared suggested casually. 

 

“S-sure! That sounds good.” Evan flushed. It was the first time he'd get to show, well, anyone around the park. “It's a date! N-not a date  _ date _ , I mean a um..” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'll see you then, tree nerd.” 

 

Evan didn't trust himself to talk, simply nodding in agreement and making his way quickly out of the shop. Before leaving he heard Connor say something he couldn't quite make out, only being able to hear Jared’s loud and clear, “Shut up.” 

 

-

 

Anticipating, anxious, excited- so many exciting and nervous feelings running through Evan’s mind. Anticipating hanging out with Jared this evening, hardly sleeping a wink, only to fall asleep when exhaustion took over. Anxious not ever hanging out with Jared outside of the café before. Excited because he’d be in his natural element, and with Jared off all people. 

 

Thankfully Evan’s job had him focused enough until his phone beeped, reminding him to get near the entrance of the park so Jared wouldn't have to search for him. He jogged up to the front desk, making sure to check out and walking back out to wait in front of the small building. 

 

_ ‘Would Jared want to go hiking? Maybe he won't mind. I mean we do have to walk the whole time anyway, he wouldn't agree to this if he didn't want to. He did mention being a fan of capture the flag, so at least he doesn't mind the great outdoors.’  _

 

“ _ Oh my god,  _ don't you look  _ precious. _ ” 

 

Evan hadn't even realized Jared got there, he really needed to stop getting lost in thoughts. In his case he was just killing time by planning out some activities to do. Evan was having a hard time deciphering Jared's tone. It sounded amused and maybe sarcastic, but maybe it was also a compliment? Again it was hard to tell when it came to Jared. Evan noticed Jared was dressed differently as well; an opened up short sleeved buttoned shirt with a graphic t-shirt under it and a pair of shorts.  _ ‘That's a nice look for him- not that he's never looking nice- ughh.’  _

 

“Shut up, we all have to wear this it's mandatory.” Evan’s face heated up so he decided to blame it on the heat while Jared grinned and threw his hands up in defense. He never really thought much about his uniform, it was just dark green shorts that went down to his knees and a greenish gray button up short sleeved shirt neatly over his torso. There was the option for a hat, but Evan never really was a fan to wear them.

 

“Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we could go on a hike to sightsee? If you wanted to of course. I know it’s a lot of walking so we can just stay near here if you'd like..”

 

“Hiking sounds great. Just lead the way,  _ ranger _ .” Evan shivered at the way Jared had said ranger. It was said in his usual sarcastic tone, but more drawn out.

 

“Follow along,  _ civilian _ .” Evan rolled his eyes, finding himself smiling along with Jared. 

 

-

 

It was a fairly short trip, but Evan had decided to first show Jared one of the ponds at the park. There wasn't anything special about it, but there were fish feed dispensers setting along the sides of the pond. Evan walked over to one, inserting a quarter and receiving a hand full of fish food in return. 

 

“H-here.” Evan smiled, sharing the feed with Jared, careful not to drop any. His face went a little pink by the hand contact, ignoring the fluttering feeling inside.

 

The two sprinkled the food across the end of the pond, both patiently waiting in silence. Soon fish began to appear from their hiding spots to pop out of the water for the feed. The two smiled at the sight standing next to each other. 

 

“Whenever I’m done with work for the day or I come here when I’m off I normally feed them.” Evan rocked back and forth on heels, hands behind his back. 

 

“Of course you do.” Jared nudged Evan lightly. 

 

Evan stumbled grabbing a hold of Jared's arm on impulse, getting a confused look in return. 

 

“O-oh sorry.. I uh, fell in here one time.” Evan let go of Jared’s arm, rubbing his own wrist. “My mistake really, I thought I saw a turtle and got too excited and just… well you know the rest.” 

 

Jared laughed, shaking his head. “Just be more careful next time.”

 

 

-

 

The pair walked in comfortable silence, Evan occasionally glancing at Jared. Right now it wasn't exactly exciting, but Jared looked neutral to him and not completely bored. Sometimes animals would pop out from the forest or behind tall grass- which wasn't something Evan was fond of at first but when his heart stopped racing he could stop to admire them.

 

Instead Evan guided Jared towards a fairly popular spot among those who visit the park. They stood on top of a short hill, looking down on a small pond in the distance; wildflowers in bloom, surrounded by trees that led into the forest. There were a variety of colors which made them all the more appealing. 

 

“I um, know it was a long walk but it's one of the most favorite spots around here..” Evan trailed off, noticing Jared’s unusual quietness. Hesitating, he glanced over at Jared. 

 

Jared was staring down at the flowery scene in awe. His eyes were slowly tracing along the area, a small smile on his face. Evan had to hold his breath at the sight, because Jared was  _ enjoying  _ the hike so far. There was a good amount of knowledge Evan had learned about the things Jared liked so taking him here felt like the right decision telling by his reaction. 

 

Evan had seen the sight so many times and it never got old. However he found himself looking more at Jared than the flowers.  _ ‘The sun is shining right on him, I don't think I've ever seen his eyes shine so bright. I-it’s just the light. Well it’s kind of hard to see them with the sun kind of glaring on his glasses. I wonder what he looks without them.’ _

 

“It's really breathtaking.” Jared said quietly, breaking Evan’s train of thought.

 

“Yeah…” Evan's eyes never left Jared's face until he realized what he had been talking about. 

 

“O-oh, yeah the wildflowers, they really are around this time.” Jared looked away from the wildflowers giving Evan a confused look.. Really he didn’t need to clarify that to Jared. It was one of those things that you need to say it to believe it, or just covering up. Not that he needed to  _ say  _ the scenery is beautiful, he knew that. Jared’s response just caught him off at the wrong time during his internal dialogue.

 

“Do you, uh want to rest here for awhile?” Evan smiled sheepishly, shifting nervously where he stood. If he could successfully change the topic then he'd be fine.

 

“Sure.” Jared replied casually, sitting down on the grass. With a sigh of relief Evan copied his action, letting his hands rest in grass.

 

The two sat in peaceful silence, letting themselves sink into the comforting scenery. It was quiet until a doe and a few of its fawns ran past them ten feet away, not seeming to pay attention or really noticing the pair as they made their way for a drink from the small pond.

 

Evan held his breath, jumping when they came into his line of vision. He held onto something he couldn't make out at the time from panic, but was disrupted by Jared's laughter.

 

“They came out of nowhere, shut up.” Evan glared over at the other. It was rude of him to laugh at his startle state, though when saw he was clutching Jared’s arm he felt his face burn. It was the first time he ever latched onto someone out of fear, and he hoped it would be the last.  _ ‘Oh no, he's never going to live this down is he.’  _

 

Swallowing thickly Evan released his hold on Jared, furiously rubbing the sweat off his hands onto the grass. Yeah, Jared probably wasn't going to live this down. 

 

“C-can I show you.. um, my personal favorite spot?” Evan was already standing and Jared got up without speaking, which made Evan nervous. It normally wasn't a good sign. 

 

Jared looked like he was biting off a smile, just waiting for Evan to question him. Sighing, Evan gave in. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You held onto me for  _ deer _ life.” 

 

The loud groan from Evan is what sent Jared into a fit of laughter. It was infectious since Evan found himself chuckling instead of glaring, finding it odd at how amused Jared found the horrible pun. 

 

Jared always knew how to lighten a mood, and Evan loved that about him. Even if it was at the expense of hearing a bad pun.

 

-

 

The walk to their new location took awhile to get to since they had to retrace their steps. Instead of walking in silence like they previously did, the two had chatted away, talking about anything that came to mind to pass the time.

 

Evan telling Jared about some of the animals he saw so far this spring.

 

“The usual really, um. Squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, deer, hedgehogs, skunks, bears, um…” 

 

“Wait, you saw a  _ bear _ ? And you made it  _ away  _ from it in one piece?” 

 

“I uh, had training with that sort of thing. Though I've had worse experiences trying to get away from skunks.” 

 

“That's fair. But you got away from a bear, though somehow had trouble with  _ skunks _ ? Oh my God.” Jared had a hard time hiding his laughter.

 

Jared telling Evan about some of his old camping stories. 

 

“One time we had to canoe from one part of the camp to the other side to retrieve some stuff, it was a contest.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“While we were away from the canoe the other team made a hole in it. Guess my team did the same since we all started sinking as soon as we hit the water.” 

 

“Isn't that cheating from all of you?” 

 

“It's no big deal. We won anyway.” Jared smirked, Evan rolling his eyes.

 

Jared making jokes that only made Evan groan and sometimes laugh in response. 

 

“Do you find them in _ tree _ guing?” 

 

“No- yes. Jared stop.” 

 

“Are you  _ oak _ -kay?” 

 

“I'm going to leave you out here.” 

 

“But I thought we had chemis _ tree _ .” 

 

“Fine, I'll give you that one.” Evan laughed, rolling his eyes. 

 

Evan feeling like he rambled too much talking about different types of trees only for Jared to reassure him that he didn't mind. 

 

“...And then there's also oak, maple, sap, sycamore, elk, cherry, ash, birch, palm- Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to go on about them-” 

 

“You're okay Evan, I don't care.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“What other ones are there?” 

 

“Oh um- let's see…” Evan stopped his fidgeting, Jared hiding a small smile.

 

Honestly they could have talked throughout the rest of the day without a care, not minding what topic it led to.

 

“This is the perfect place to play capture the flag.” 

 

“Jared-” 

 

“You work here too so we could go into the restricted areas to hide out.” 

 

“What? Jared no-” 

 

“Come on Evan it’s the perfect ideal location.” 

 

“Jared, please- oh, here we are!” Evan jogged ahead and stopped five feet away from the tree. 

 

Jared followed along taking a moment to stare at the tree. To anyone else except Evan it didn't really stand out much from the rest of the park. A beat of silence passed before Jared mumbled out an ‘ _ oh _ ’, recognizing the tree. 

 

“Don't you always sit by a tree painting like this at the shop?” 

 

“Y-yeah, it’s a sycamore. I have uh, other favorite trees here, but this one just, makes me feel the most comfortable to be around? That probably sounds really lame.” Evan ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Only he’d take comfort by a tree. Jared knew he was a tree expert-  _ not  _ a tree nerd, so this seemed kind of typical for Evan. Or we'll maybe he  _ was  _ a nerd for trees and just didn't want to admit it. 

 

“No it’s kind of cute of you. I guess.” Now Jared was seeming sheepish and Evan couldn't process the fact that he just got called cute. By Jared. 

 

_ ‘Calm down it’s a compliment. But it's a nice one from Jared. Is it my imagination or does he seem kind of pink? No it's just my mind playing tricks on me.’ _

 

“T-thanks. Do you, um want to sit with me for a bit? It's getting kind of late and you probably want to go home now and relax there and I’m keeping you from-” 

 

“Evan it's still pretty light out, we can stay.” It was light out, not completely, but the sky had changed from its usual blue to orangish-pink, almost a peach color. Evan admired it for a moment, scurrying to sit down next to Jared when he noticed the other had moved to sit with his back against the tree. 

 

“This was pretty nice. I can't really remember the last time I spent this much time outdoors. And I got to see you in your precious  _ outfit.”  _ Jared grinned, earning a playful shove from Evan. 

 

“It's a  _ uniform.  _ But I, I had a nice time too. You should see the place in Fall. Perfect temperature and the leaves are really pretty.” Evan found himself smiling back at the memory of last years fall. It really was a sight. 

 

“You should show me again then.” Jared shrugged with a smile and Evan’s heart fluttered at the idea of them seeing the new season together. 

 

“I'd lo-like that. A lot, yeah we really should.” 

 

They sat there in the tranquility of the outdoors until the sky had changed colors once more. Evan didn't realize Jared had been holding a hand over his until they stood up. Jared had let go trying to seem casual about it, but they were both pink in the face and trying to conceal their smiles when their fingers had brushed against each other's as they walked back to the park entrance. 

 

To Evan it really was a picture perfect day. 

 

-

 

Evan returned back to the shop on his day off, a spring in his step. Connor must have noticed this, a small smile coming to his face while greeting Evan. 

 

“Hey Evan, how did your date go?” Connor asked as if he was asking Evan how the weather was. 

 

“What- it wasn't… I don't think… did Jared say it was a um, a date?” Evan could feel his face burn, using his fingers to mess with a button of his shirt. Surely it wasn't a date. Connor was just pulling his strings. But that’s a Jared thing to do.

 

“Egomaniac wouldn't tell Alana or I anything.” Connor scoffed. 

 

“Oh, um. It was really nice. We fed some fish, I showed him a wildflower scenery, we saw a doe and fawns run by, um- we talked a lot and I showed him one of my favorite trees.” Saying it out aloud felt so much simpler and shorter than it actually was, but it got the point across. And he also didn't want to include the ‘intimate’ moments so Jared wouldn't get teased about it. Really all there was to it was a bit of hand holding and Evan latching onto Jared at one point. But better safe than sorry.

 

“Glad you had a nice time, Evan.” Connor grinned, grabbing a to go cup. Evan placed his change on the counter and paused for a moment. He glanced around the place noting something seemed off. There wasn't any sign of Jared, he hadn't even heard him when he came in. When Connor returned he had to ask. 

 

“Hey, um where’s Jared..?” Evan asked curiously. He did normally work on this day. 

 

“You just missed him. He went out on his lunch break today. I'll let him know you stopped by.” Evan felt disappointed by missing him, but he could always see him another day. 

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. See you.” Evan smiled, Connor waving at him in return. 

 

Jared came back around ten minutes later, looking suspiciously at a chipper Connor. It was a warning sign to Jared because Connor was  _ never _ in that kind of mood. 

 

“What?” Jared asked in annoyance. Throwing back on his apron, he was already regretting asking. 

 

“Your boyfriend was in here while you were out.” Connor was grinning and Jared was gripping the edge of the counter too tightly.  _ He knew. _

 

“Evan  _ isn't  _ my boyfriend.” Jared clarified, not wanting to look Connor’s way. 

 

“That's the biggest bullshit I've heard all month. He said you guys sat under a tree?” 

 

“ _ Yes,  _ we sat under a tree. So what.” Jared said defensively. 

 

“You should have sat in it. Then you would have gotten a kiss.” Connor snickered at the intense glare Jared shot him. 

 

“Unfucking believable.” 

 

The rest of his day was spent with Connor making comments on the not-date. It was just him visiting Evan at work. Evan didn't come in the next day, assuming he had work, and Jared was grateful Connor wasn't working that day. Apparently Connor had told Alana about the date, which he could destroy him for since she started giving him relationship advice, a list of places he could take Evan, asking if he wanted to double date with her and Zoe despite him repeating that he and Evan were absolutely  _ not  _ dating. 

 

For once Jared missed Connor’s company. 

 

-

 

_ “How did your date go?”  _

 

The words shouldn't have bothered Evan this much, yet they came to mind when he wasn't expecting them or if he had happened to think of Jared.

 

He didn't avoid the café, he just tried shoving the thought aside when he'd visit. The first time he saw Alana after their short tour at the park she had asked him if they were dating and he couldn't help notice the way Jared tensed up while making his coffee. Maybe it just made Jared uncomfortable, so he tried not to bring up their day together. The memory was good enough anyway. 

 

Everything after had been fine. On some days Jared seemed off, but he'd never open up about what was bothering him. Evan tended to do the same, but normally he'd lie and just say he was fine. It wasn't entirely foolproof though. 

 

It was any other day, Evan heading off to his usual indoor hang out. When the door chimed Jared looked up from his place at the counter, tapping his fingers boredly. He lightened up when Evan gave him a small smile and wave. 

 

“Slow day?” Evan chuckled by the groan he got in response. 

 

“It's like everyone has a life today, no time drop by. And Alana gave me the clear today to make my special blend too!” Jared huffed with crossed arms.

 

“No offense taken.” Evan rolled his eyes at Jared's cheeky grin, retreating back to make his coffee. 

 

“So hey I was thinking,” Jared trailed off, putting Evan's change in cash register. “That you could show me around the park summertime. You know because I didn't get to see everywhere  _ obviously _ .” Jared clarified, but the moment he mentioned wanting to go back there Evan's stomach fluttered. 

 

“Y-yeah!” Evan cringed at the crack in his voice, clearing his throat before speaking once more. “I mean- that'd be nice, of course.” 

 

“You could show me those ‘most amazing trees’ you keep bringing up. It  _ wood  _ be nice.” Jared snickered, Evan rolling his eyes. 

 

“We could. Then you could go take a  _ hike _ .” Evan said that so casually the intended pun almost went over Jared's head. Jared blinked in surprise, his eyes shining with delight. By the time he had his eyes closed, and a bright smile on his face Evan got hit by the realization that he was in too deep now. 

 

-

 

So maybe Evan had been crushing on Jared for awhile. Or a long time. He wasn't really sure anymore. Trying to pinpoint it only made him feel anxious and like he had been pining. After the realization hit him like a truck it was hard to focus on much except his job. Though it was difficult sometimes when it was a slow day. 

 

Whenever he came for a visit and his usual he felt almost as nervous as he was when he came in there the first day. More sweaty, stuttered and hesitated more than usual, finding his gaze hard to focus on Jared without drifting into his thoughts.

 

Of course Connor was the first to notice. Alana was either busy or made some small chats with Evan, and if Jared had noticed he didn't say anything on the matter. Unless he didn't know how to approach the topic. When Jared was off one day when Evan had stopped by it was Connor who had pulled him aside to question his strange behavior. Evan had told him he was fine, but Connor obviously wasn't buying it. It wasn't too hard to tell he was more jittery than usual. Their relationship was close enough to where he felt he could share with Connor, explaining his ‘small’ crush on Jared. It was easy to understand Evan's situation. He’s socially anxious, anxiety to the bones, fearing he would ruin what he has now with Jared. Evan had explained he wasn't even sure if Jared even felt the same for him and there was no way he could have the courage to ask him out.

 

“You'd be surprised. You won't know for sure until you try something.” Is what Connor had told him for advice. Trying to figure out what  _ to _ try is what conflicted Evan. Connor wasn't exactly clear on it, but he understood he had to do this on his own. 

 

Another ordinary day for Evan, as he had entered the coffee shop to find Jared and Connor chatting over a movie that he never heard of. Both stopping momentarily to greet Evan. 

 

“I thought it was pretty good.” Jared said casually grabbing a to go cup. 

 

“It was okay.” Connor shrugged. 

 

“Bull-” 

 

“W-wait!” 

 

Both had paused in place over Evan’s exclamation. There was a beat of silence before Evan spoke again, feeling his face heat up. “I- um, I wanted something different today, sorry..” 

 

Jared and Connor exchanged looks, giving Evan strange looks, waiting for him to continue. Nothing else was as sickeningly sweet as Evan’s usual so it was hard to figure out what he wanted without an explanation.

 

“Uh, I wanted to try out today's special- if that's okay? I’msorry.” Evan nervously shifted, letting his fingers fumble with the hem of his shirt. 

  
“You want  _ the  _ ‘Insanely Cool Kleinman Blend’?” Jared’s voice was mixed between delight and surprise. 

  
“You might want to reconsider that Evan.” Connor said looking pale. The reaction did make him want to reconsider, but Jared looked so excited he couldn't take back his words now.   
  
“I’d  _ happily  _ make it for you, but I want to hear you tell me it. Just to make sure.” Jared smiled cheekily. Of course that’d be his terms and conditions.    
  
Connor was rolling his eyes and Evan was sighing, mumbling incoherently.    
  
“Sorry what was that?” Jared grinned.    
  
“I, um. I’d, ugh.” Maybe it wasn’t too late to back out.  _ ‘Do it for him.’ _ Or not.    
  
“Yes?” Jared was leaning on the counter, a little too close for Evan’s comfort.    
  
“I..” Trying to say words now was starting to feel complicated. Jared was too close, he smelled nice and not completely like the aroma of coffee, and he was wearing that grin he only wore when he was pushing anyone’s buttons and-    
  
And Evan was kissing Jared. It wasn’t exactly perfect. It was an impulsive, pent up feelings type of kiss that would have made Evan melt from  _ actually  _ doing it if he hadn’t pulled away so soon. It was so silent that the sound of a pin dropping could probably be heard within the coffee shop. Connor stared in shock, Jared was unresponsive, and Evan couldn’t  _ breathe.  _   
  
“I’m sorry-I’m so sorry I don’t know why- I do- I’msosorry.” His words were rushed and so were his footsteps as he ran out of the coffee shop in panic and embarrassment. That probably wasn’t what Connor meant when he said do something. Well it happened, and Evan couldn’t rewind time as much as he’d like to. His impulses were mostly always reckless, and now he went from feeling in too deep to utterly screwed.    
  
\-    
  
It was a week after the incident occurred at the coffee shop. And he was using that word lightly. In his head it was a complete disaster. After it had happened he holed himself his home and even turned off his phone for awhile, just in case. Evan had told Jared before he doesn’t text as much, so when he'd actually get some texts from him it was rare. Though this week he only got a few concerned texts from Connor and even Alana, but none from Jared. Why would he though after that train wreck?    
  
Evan spent most of time mainly at work or at home. Nothing too exciting. Some days he’d go to the store and that was about it. His anxiety wasn’t helping matters either. It never did, but it felt worse. Anytime he thought of Jared he’d think back to last time he was at the coffee shop, then he was just an anxious mess. 

 

Being outdoors helped a lot. Nature was usually the only comfort for Evan. There were a lot of small things that brought him comfort, but nature was a major part of his life.    
  
It wasn’t his day to work, yet he found himself back at the park unable to stand a minute alone in his own home anymore. The sound of rustling leaves and the cool breeze was calming. Evan was nodding off from the tranquility of it all.    
  
He hadn’t realized he fell asleep until there was someone shaking his shoulder, an unclear voice speaking. Evan opened his eyes, squinting and moving his hands up to rub the blurriness out of his eyes. It was probably just one of his coworkers just checking up on him. It was considerate, but Evan still groaned in protest by being awoken, hearing a quiet laugh. Once he moved his hands away he saw the last person he expected to ever see. Jared. Who was kneeling in front of him, with a hand still on his shoulder, who was  _ smiling  _ at him. It was a delayed reaction but Evan was pushing himself backwards, hitting his head harshly against the tree. He should have expected it, but he did just wake up so his surroundings weren't entirely clear to him.  _ ‘Maybe I’m still dreaming- but I can really feel this pain, why is he here I thought he-’  _ __  
__  
“Shit are you okay? I wasn’t trying to scare you, but at least you’re awake now.” Jared shrugged to himself and sat beside Evan, giving him a concerned look. Turning away briefly from him, he held out a coffee cup for Evan. Smiling nervously at the gesture Evan moved his hand away from the back of his head to grab the cup, trying to control his racing heart. Coffee was probably the last thing he needed now, but Jared had come all this way out just to see him. _ ‘Wait why is he out here, there must be some reason he’s not-’  _ __  
__  
“You were gone for awhile, and I wanted to check up on you,” Jared clarified, hesitating before continuing. “I needed some time to think this through, but not a lot. I’m, um sorry about that.” Evan opened his mouth to protest but Jared threw up a hand. “No hear me out first, I know you’re just going to carry all of the blame. Even though you  _ were  _ the one to kiss me first,” At least he wasn’t beating around the bush on it. “But I didn’t entirely mind it.”    
  
Evan had to double take on that. Feeling speechless Evan could only stare at Jared in shock.  _ ‘He didn’t mind, he’s not grossed out by me, he’s actually sitting with me he’s-’  _ __  
__  
“It would have been nice if it lasted longer you’re such a tease, Evan.” Jared hid his smile while taking a drink from his cup. Evan was still trying to comprehend all of this.    
  
A moment passed, Evan finally speaking up. “You, um- you didn’t mind? I shouldn’t have done that- you probably don’t, like me in that way.”    
  
“Who said I didn’t or did you just  _ assume _ ?” Jared wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t hard to tell his tone was at least defensive. Evan was going to apologize but stopped himself as Jared continued. “I can’t believe I have to actually spell it out for you, yes Evan I like you.” In Evan’s defense it was hard to tell how Jared felt towards him, but now that it was actually said and confirmed everything felt light. Days of stress and worry now lifted from his shoulders. “Really?” Evan said in disbelief.    
  
“Well duh _ ,  _ yeah _ really _ .” Jared was grinning at him, moving their cups to the side so he could let their foreheads touch. “Is this okay?” Evan nodded without thinking, them bumping their heads and pulling apart, laughing briefly at the moment. Jared leaned back in, closing his eyes and tilting his head to press his lips gently against Evan’s. Evan blinked a few times before realizing what was happening, letting his eyes fall shut and leaning into the kiss.    
  
Jared was the first to break the kiss, sighing softly. Evan’s eyes fluttered open to find Jared smiling softly towards his way. It was one of his rare favorite sights.    
  
Without completely thinking Evan spoke up, “You have soft lips.. Oh, um I mean you uh.  _ So _ , are we, dating now?” Evan ‘coughed’ wanting to edge away from the sudden slip of a compliment. It was a good question at least.    
  
“I surely hope so, I don’t just go around kissing any cute dorks.” Jared laughed at the red faced Evan. Evan ducking his head in response, but smiling nonetheless. It was sort of a compliment and he’d take it.    
  
They had both leaned back against the tree, letting their fingers get intertwined. Evan shifted so he could rest his head on Jared’s shoulder, for the first time in awhile actually feeling at peace. It all felt surreal. But he was glad it  __ was  real.    
  
Evan was close to drifting asleep again when Jared had interrupted the silence.

“Hey Evan?” Jared said quietly, a smile tugging at his lips.    
  
“Yes, Jared?” Evan asked curiously, looking up at him.    
  
“I like you a latte.” Evan was rolling his eyes and Jared was laughing, but Evan was laughing along too. It felt typical of him.   
  
“And you call  _ me  _ a dork? I, I like you too.” Evan was smiling sheepishly up at Jared and getting a soft kiss to the forehead in return. “Um, next time we come out here- will it be a date..?” He couldn’t help sounding hopeful about it, but Jared was already slinging an arm around his shoulders and nodding.    
  
“Of course it will.”    
  
And that’s all he needed to hear. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @lost_in_the_in_between for helping me through this and coming up with ideas for the story! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
